Murder Most Foul
Murder Most Foul Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 12 Directed By: Morgan Beggs Air Date: March 12, 2017 Previous Episode: Tougher Than the Rest Next Episode Ill-Boding Patterns "Murder Most Foul" is the twelfth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on March 12, 2017. In this episode, The origins of the mystery surrounding the death of David's father is detained in the flashback and the present day, while Hook grapple with proposing to Emma, and Regina starts to question her decision to bring the Wish Realm Robin back. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A ferris wheel from Pleasure Island is featured in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the decades before the first curse began, Ruth and Robert are the parents of newborn twins David and James, who require serious medical attention, or they will die. When Rumplestiltskin shows up and sees them, he offers them a deal that results in Rumplestiltskin taking James as part of a deal he made earlier with King George in exchange for giving the parents medicine for David. Years later, King George wants to know the whereabouts of Prince James. The news has Robert, who has become a alcoholic, convinced that finding his birth son will solve their family’s problems. He is then given a coin by David (the same one that The Evil Queen returned to David in Storybrooke) as a sign of good luck in finding James. The first stop Robert makes is to see Rumplestiltskin, who asks for a hair strand from him. Rumple then looks into a crystal ball and located James to a place called Pleasure Island. As Rumplestiltskin gives Robert a ticket to the Island to find James, he takes the hair strand from Robert. When Robert arrived to the amusement park-themed Pleasure Island, he is met by Pinocchio, who already has met James. Pinocchio leads Robert to his birth son and explained everything about his real life. As they attempt to escape, the barkers goes after them and are caught. Robert and James are then handed over to King George. Robert pleads with the King to let James return with him, but King George decided to issue a order to have Robert killed. The relevation of Robert's death are later revealed. It turned out on the night that Robert was scheduled to be executed, a group of pirates raided the carriage and stole gold and other valuables, then killed the guards. Robert begged for mercy that he wouldn't tell anyone but he ended up being killed as well. Robert's murderer was Killian "Hook" Jones. 'Storybrooke' The mystery surrounding Robert's murder is starting to have a strange effect on David to the point of seeing visions, as his father starts giving David cryptic messages to find out the truth. Meanwhile, Hook scheduled a meeting with Archie on how to propose to Emma, but is worried about the reaction from David. When Hook later sees David, he noticed how obsessed David has become with finding out with who murdered Robert, and now wants Hook to help him, albeit reluctantly from the pirate. Later on, David sneaks into Emma's place to look for items to help him. Hook agrees to play lookout when Emma approaches and he convinced her not to go in the place. David then finds a spell book and with Hook's help try to follow the instructions, and it leads them to a clue which reveals that Robert may be on Pleasure Island. David and Hook go to see August to ask about Pleasure Island, but a concerned August removed the pages that could include more information about Robert. By now, Hook is starting to worry about David seeking revenge, but David turns on Hook by handcuffing him to a bike rack and drives away. David returned to the asylum to confront the now-jailed Albert and challenging his former step-father in a fight to the death, only to have Hook intervene and place Albert back in jail. David is heartbroken to learn that Robert died because he tried to do the right thing, and after being convinced by Hook, David decides not to kill Albert, and afterwards apologized to Hook for making a terrible mistake. Hook in return asks David for Emma's hand in marriage and David gives Hook his blessing. In between the events, the Wish Realm Robin is starting to adjust to life in Storybrooke and after a heated Zelena confronts Regina about the Wish Realm Robin not being able to have any rights to his daughter and leaves Regina checks on Robin and finds him missing and a picture of Keith, who Robin thinks is the Sheriff of Nottingham from his realm, Regina stops Robin from killing Keith by making him disappear. Regina tells Robin about his real world counterpart having a son and daughter in this realm, and agreed to start fresh with a kiss. Later that night, Regina visited a now awake Snow, and tells her that bringing Robin back was not only a mistake, but is now starting to question how he managed to survive coming to the portal. She even questioned why her kiss with Robin felt like she was kissing paper. It turned out that the Wish Realm Robin had a real reason, and a ulterior motive, when he steals a heart from Regina's vault that he sees as powerful. Hook is later confronted by August, who told him about the real reason he tore the pages out of the book and gives them to Hook, and when he sees the pages, it detailed the events that was depicted in the flashback that showed how Hook killed Robert. Hook then hides the pages from Emma and after she kissed him, looks at the engagement ring and finds himself worried about how to deal with this situation. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Wil Traval as Sheriff of Nottingham *David Cubitt as Robert *Tara Wilson as Ruth *Jakob Davies as Young Pinocchio Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Pleasure Island's Ferris Wheel. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on November 1, 2016. *The episode's title is a phrase from William Shakespeare's play The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, where the Ghost comments about his own death, saying "Murder most foul as in the best it is: But this most foul, strange and unnatural."